Three Little Words
by westwingnut221
Summary: Set during the Christmas Special. Matthew is so deliciously chivalrous and three little words make Mary compare the two men in her life.
1. Chapter 1

This came out in a flood just now. Maybe it's because I've watched the Christmas Special every day for a week and I'm always struck by how chivalrous Matthew is in intervening with Richard. Anyway, enjoy! (I'm at work on the story where Mary gets the flu. Stay tuned.)

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.

"Three Little Words"

He was just such a _good_ man. Every time he opened his mouth, every time she turned around and saw him, he did something _good_. When she had first met him, she would have said that was a bad thing, a boring thing, but now after the War and Pamuk and everything else, she was thinking it was downright wonderful. Why weren't more men as _decent_ as Matthew?

This morning, he had chivalrously kept her from saying something nasty before the shoot and she'd gotten the added benefit of getting to spend the first drive with him. She was willing to bet that with an army-issue revolver in his hand he would have bagged a great many more birds than he had with the shotgun, but that was beside the point. When Richard was yelling at her about her attentions to Matthew, Matthew had come to check on her then as well. She had felt only slightly ashamed that Richard was exactly right. She DID prefer Matthew to him.

She preferred his wit to Richard's scathing diatribes. She preferred his charm to Richard's crass ways. They were both self-made men, but one managed to be humble and generous while the other was abrupt and obnoxious.

And just now after that scene in the dining room, Matthew had shown his sterling character once more with three little words. "Can I help?" While Richard was nagging her about setting a wedding date and holding her scandal over her head, Matthew had her back and would do whatever needed doing if it would make her life even the tiniest bit easier. Just the fact that he would ask, that he would offer her a home as long as he was alive, made her fall in love with him all over again.

She wished for the thousandth time that she'd accepted him when she had the chance and went in to play bridge with the ladies.


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, this was only going to be a one-shot, but I got so many wonderful reviews (THANK YOU!) that I had to write another chapter! You guys are the best._

_Disclaimer: If they were mine, Matthew would be wearing far less clothing more often. I want some shirtsleeves, Fellowes! And maybe roll up the sleeves too… Mmmmm…_

"Three Little Words"

Chapter 2

"I never could despise you."

He had looked at her with such hurt in his eyes and the catch in his voice spoke volumes of the tidal wave of emotion he was caught under. And yet, he had said those five words.

And he had tried to understand. He wanted to know her motivations and what had pushed her into Kamal Pamuk's arms.

He still looked at her the way he used to. She had opened her heart to him and told him everything, she had risked it all because he had asked her to and she had come out on the other side mercifully intact. He had every right to yell and scream and swear, but he'd done none of that. When she'd told Richard, he'd gotten that gleam in his eyes that meant nothing good. Matthew had been shocked at her admission, but supported her escape to America. He wanted her to be happy even if she was half a world away from him and on the arm of "some unsuspecting millionaire."

Matthew had come to her aid again when he heard the two of them yelling in the library a few nights later. She knew she'd made the right decision in breaking the engagement when Richard began provoking Matthew about Lavinia. Did the man have no sense of tact at all? As if she and Matthew didn't feel enough guilt over Lavinia's death already?

"You bastard."

To hear such profanity from mild-mannered Matthew, revealed just how much he hated Richard Carlisle in that moment and Mary watched with astonishment as Matthew's fist plowed into Richard's face. Part of her was shocked at such un-gentlemanly behavior, but a larger part of her delighted in watching Matthew deservedly pummel Richard. She really must get him to go riding with her and she'd find him a white horse. She wondered if there was any shining armor around the house that would fit him.

After such an undignified scuffle what did he say? "Sorry about the vase."

A slight smile curved her lips as she watched him tidy his hair and re-tie his tie. God help her, he'd come to her rescue again and she was flattered and touched instead of feeling helpless and weak.

It struck her that she was free. Richard was gone. He could publish her story or not. She'd heard recently that she was a storm-braver and hearing it from such a valued source made her feel as if it were true. He had such un-shakable faith in her, despite all he knew. She was unbelievably touched.

Almost as touched as when he said, "I don't believe you need my forgiveness."

All the times she had planned how to tell him and wondered how he would react, never had he been so exquisitely calm about it. He'd had a few days to think about it and had worked out some of his aggression on Richard's jaw, but still she looked at him and saw nothing but serenity in his eyes.

And when he knelt down in the snow, soaking the knee of his trousers, to propose to her, she knew a happiness so acute she wondered if it were real and not imagined. His eyes twinkled and his smile was blinding as he took her in his arms and swung her around.

Her father had said that he wanted a good and brave man for her. Richard had never been even close to that. But here he was, laughing with joy, holding her in his arms. Matthew was the best man she'd ever known and now he was hers.


End file.
